Very Cool
Henry the Penguin … Henry was a penguin with a somewhat grumpy personality. Actually, he was rather serious, and he was especially good at giving orders. He didn’t like it when someone messed up on something, and people also believed that Henry had no sense of humor. But Henry rather liked being himself, and there was no changing it. One day, Henry decided to go to the Jumpstart world. After all, no wonder they were so willing to obey orders, especially from him. So he walked and walked until he reached his destination: the Jumpstart world. ‘’Okay,’’ Henry said. ‘’Time to start giving out orders!’’ When Henry said that, he was not trying to be mean. It was just that he had taught Harry and Elsie tricks one time, but he never taught the Jumpstart characters ''some things. He decided it would be best if he got started right away. First, Henry came upon a white bear, who, as usual, was walking around with his shoelaces untied. ‘’Hello,’’ Henry greeted. ‘’Oh, hello!’’ the white bear replied. ‘’Who are you?’’ ‘’I’m Henry,’’ the penguin introduced. ‘’I’m here because I want to tell you something.’’ ‘’What?’’ the white bear answered. ‘’Why don’t you try to tie your shoes?’’ Henry inquired. ‘’It would be nice, but…’’ the white bear said, ‘’I rather like having my shoelaces untied.’’ ‘’You surely couldn’t walk around without tripping,’’ Henry scolded. ‘’No!’’ the white bear responded. ‘’I’m ''very ''careful, trust me.’’ ‘’TIE YOUR SHOES!’’ Henry shouted. So the white bear reluctantly starting tying his shoes. After he was finished, he asked, ‘’How do I look?’’ Henry looked at the white bear’s tied shoes and smiled decidedly. ‘’You look GREAT!’’ he raved. ‘’Thank you,’’ replied the white bear. Henry continued on until he found Kisha the koala, who was busy painting. ‘’I bet you would like to paint ''me, ''Kisha,’’ Henry suggested. Kisha turned around. ‘’Hi, Henry!’’ she said. ‘’What are you doing here?’’ ‘’Well, since you always like to paint things, I think you would be able to paint ''me,’’ ''Henry said. ‘’Yes, I’ll do that!’’ Kisha replied. ‘’And what are you painting right now?’’ Henry asked. Kisha looked at her painting. ‘’That’s a tree, Henry,’’ she explained. ‘’Very nice,’’ Henry commented. ‘’But why don’t you try painting ''me ''now?’’ ‘’Okay,’’ said Kisha, and with that she threw the painting of the tree away and started to paint Henry the Penguin. After a few minutes, the koala said, ‘’Tell me what you think.’’ Henry looked at the painting. ‘’Yep, that’s me,’’ he smiled. ‘’I KNEW I’d be able to succeed!’’ Kisha cried. She took more time to look at the painting while Henry went away to find someone else to hang out with. Soon, the penguin found Eleanor, who was busy picking flowers. She was currently looking at a marigold. ‘’Oh, what a lovely flower,’’ Eleanor said. ‘’Eleanor!’’ Henry said, trying to get her attention. The elephant turned and looked at Henry. ‘’Oh, hi! I was picking flowers.’’ ‘’What did you find?’’ Henry wanted to know. ‘’A marigold,’’ Eleanor replied. ‘’Say, uh, Eleanor? Can I tell you something?’’ asked Henry. ‘’Yes,’’ Eleanor answered. ‘’Why don’t you go to Wuzzleburg with me?’’ Henry offered. ‘’I’ll GLADLY do that,’’ Eleanor gushed. She followed Henry, and they walked all the way to Wuzzleburg. Gidget the robot came over to greet them. ‘’'HELLO, HENRY,’’ Gidget said. ‘’It’s a robot,’’ Eleanor explained. ‘’What is your name?’’ Henry asked. ‘’'GIDGET,’’ '''Gidget replied. ‘’Last time, he squashed Wubbzy’s kickety-kick---‘’ Eleanor began. ‘’Ah, ah, ah,’’ Henry interrupted. ‘’You should say W-U-B-B-Z-Y.’’ ‘’No, no. Wubbzy,’’ Eleanor insisted. ‘’Wubbzy, huh?’’ pondered Henry. ‘’Such an odd name.’’ ‘’'SURELY, YOU CAN’T CHANGE HIS NAME,’’ 'Gidget cut in. ‘’How about you call him something else?’’ Henry said suggestively. ‘’He’s fine with his name,’’ Eleanor replied. ‘’Okay, Gidget. You are NOT going to squash Wubbzy’s kickety-kick ball this time!’’ Henry said. ‘’'BUT I LOVE ''DOING THAT,’’ '''Gidget answered. ‘’That was what ''I ''was going to say!’’ Eleanor protested. ‘’Last time, he squashed Wubbzy’s kickety-kick ball!’’ ‘’Kickety-kick. Kickety-kick. Huh!’’ Henry mused. ‘’A kickety-kick? Such an odd name for a ball.’’ ‘’'NO, IT’S ''KICKETY-KICK BALL, ''NOT ''KICKETY-KICK,’’ ''Gidget corrected. ‘’You think Wubbzy just called it that because he loves kicking it around!’’ complained the penguin. ‘’Actually, we’re not sure why ''he called it that,’’ Eleanor replied. ‘’Gidget, the point is, you can’t squash Wubbzy’s kickety-kick again!’’ Henry cried. ‘’Kickety-kick ball,’’ Eleanor piped up with dignity. ‘’Kickety-kick!’’ Henry shot back. ‘’Kickety-kick ball!’’ Eleanor shouted. ‘’''KICKETY-KICK!’’ ''Henry yelled. ‘’'HENRY, IT’S NOT KICKETY-KICK, IT’S KICKETY-KICK BALL,’’ Gidget said. Henry decided that he was going to say kickety-kick ball ''instead. ‘’Gidget! Do not squash Wubbzy’s kickety-kick ball!’’ he cried. ‘’'OH, THAT’LL BE HARD,’’ 'Gidget replied. ‘’But who would want someone squashing Wubbzy’s ball all the time?!’’ Eleanor asked. ‘’Yeah, Gidget, restrain yourself,’’ advised Henry. ‘’'RESTRAIN MYSELF? HOW?’’ 'Gidget asked. Just then, Hopsalot came running in, holding Wubbzy’s kickety-kick ball. ‘’I found the ball!’’ Hopsalot announced. ‘’The kickety-kick?’’ Henry inquired. ‘’Kickety-kick ball,’’ Eleanor said. ‘’Kickety-kick ball,’’ Henry sighed. ‘’And, Gidget, do not---I repeat, DO NOT---squash the ball.’’ ‘’'TOO LATE!’’ 'Gidget said, already fascinated by the kickety-kick ball. ‘’Oh, no,’’ Hopsalot worried. ‘’Save the kickety-kick!’’ Henry shouted. ‘’KICKETY-KICK BALL!’’ Eleanor and Hopsalot both said loudly. ‘’Does it matter what I call it?’’ retorted Henry. When Gidget hopped up, Hopsalot made the ball roll away in time. He got out of the way in time as Gidget crashed to the ground. ‘’Great job, Hopsalot!’’ Henry said. ‘’You saved the kickety-kick!’’ ‘’Uh, Henry, it’s kickety-kick ball,’’ Eleanor said. ‘’WELL, I CAN’T HELP SAYING KICKETY-KICK!’’ Henry yelled. ‘’But if you don’t mind…Hopsalot, you saved the kickety-kick ball.’’ Gidget was straining to get up. He apparently was hurt very bad. ‘’Gidget, that is what you get,’’ Henry boasted. ‘’Maybe we’ll ''finally ''see the kickety-kick ball not being squashed by you!’’ replied Eleanor with dignity. Gidget unfortunately shot up into the air again. ‘’AAAH!’’ Eleanor and Hopsalot shouted. Henry, Hopsalot, and Eleanor ran toward the kickety-kick ball and kicked it. Gidget landed with a hard crash again. ‘’'I’LL GET YOU…’’ 'vowed Gidget. Then he saw Henry, Eleanor, and Hopsalot head for Widget’s workshop! ‘’'MAYBE I’LL CATCH THEM THIS TIME…’’ 'mused Gidget. Henry, Eleanor, and Hopsalot climbed on the roof of Widget’s workshop. But when they saw Gidget slowly starting to build more power, they rapidly went off the roof, and Gidget landed with yet another thud. Henry put up some spikes so that Gidget could land on them. When Gidget fell down, Henry swiped the kickety-kick ball away. But, unfortunately, Gidget made the kickety-kick ball deflate again. ‘’You should be ashamed of yourself!’’ Henry shouted. ‘’What are you doing, squashing Wubbzy’s ball every time you see it!?’’ ‘’'SORRY,’’ 'apologized Gidget with a frown. ‘’If you’re ''sorry, ''then don’t do it again!’’ Henry shouted. Gidget went away. ‘’Gidget just squashed Wubbzy’s kickety-kick,’’ Henry said. ‘’Kickety-kick ball!’’ Hopsalot said. ‘’Come on, I like saying ‘kickety-kick’,’’ Henry replied. ‘’Well, it’s not called that!’’ Hopsalot answered. ‘’It’s KICKETY-KICK BALL, not KICKETY-KICK.’’ ‘’If you insist,’’ Henry grumped. ‘’Oh! Oh! Hopsalot, I’m glad you’re here, because I want to take you to Walden’s observatory.’’ ‘’How come?’’ said Hopsalot curiously. ‘’Oh, you’ll see,’’ Henry replied. So Henry led Hopsalot to Walden’s library. ‘’How come we’re in Walden’s library?’’ asked Hopsalot. ‘’Why didn’t you let Eleanor go with us?’’ ‘’Oh, that’s because I want to give just one of you an instruction,’’ Henry explained. ‘’So what do you want me to do?’’ asked Hopsalot. ‘’Go up the tallest stack of books,’’ Henry said, pointing to it. ‘’Oh, no, that’s impossible!’’ Hopsalot replied. ‘’Puh. How about you give it a try? Pah!’’ Henry answered. ‘’All right…’’ Hopsalot agreed. Hopsalot tried to go up the tallest stack of books, but then the stack began to wobble. ‘’Let’s get out of here!’’ Hopsalot shouted as he and Henry ran out of the library. ‘’Uh, let’s see what else you can try,’’ Henry said. ‘’There’s not much to do here,’’ Hopsalot replied. ‘’Then we’ll go back outside,’’ responded Henry. Wubbzy saw Henry and Hopsalot walk out of Walden’s observatory. ‘’Okay. When you catch the ball, throw it toward the next person you see!’’ Henry told Hopsalot. ‘’Well, all right,’’ said Hopsalot. Wubbzy threw the ball to Hopsalot. Then Widget came along, and Hopsalot threw it to her. ‘’Great work!’’ praised Henry. … Later, it was still sunny out. Henry had gathered up Hopsalot, Kisha, and Eleanor because he wanted to do his most favorite thing of all. ‘’Let’s get in the tent!’’ Henry said. He had a tent set up next to him, and the others, too. Eleanor, Hopsalot, and Kisha followed the penguin into the tent. It was dark inside the tent. In fact, there was nothing inside the tent at all! ‘’We’re in a tent!’’ Eleanor cried. ‘’Are we having a campout?’’ asked Kisha. ‘’No, no campouts,’’ Henry clarified. ‘’We need to check and see if there is any danger.’’ Kisha peered out of the tent. She saw the Beetlebugs approaching the tent. The Beetlebugs got in the tent with them. Then Miss Jolly got in, too. ‘’Get out of the tent!’’ Henry instructed. ‘’Why?’’ the Beetlebugs asked. ‘’This is ''our ''tent, get out!’’ Henry responded. ‘’But it’s so cozy in here,’’ Miss Jolly said. Henry escorted the Beetlebugs and Miss Jolly out. … The next day, Henry, Kisha, Eleanor, and Hopsalot set off again. They traveled through the jungle. But then they saw Scrat, who was holding his acorn. ‘’Scrat,’’ Henry said, recognizing him. Scrat gestured toward the top of the tree. ‘’Kaa is up there, and he ''loves ''hypnotizing people,’’ Kisha translated. ‘’So watch out, because he’ll come down any minute!’’ Scrat hurried away. ‘’I hope he hypnotizes ''you, ''Henry,’’ Hopsalot said suddenly. ‘’''NO ONE WANTS TO BE HYPNOTIZED!’’ ''Henry yelled. Kaa came down from the tree and spotted Kisha, Eleanor, Hopsalot, and Henry. ‘’A penguin,’’ Kaa said. ‘’But he looksss ssso grumpy and ssstubborn, I suppose I better hypnotize Eleanor, Hopsssalot, or Kisssha.’’ ‘’''GASP!’’ ''went Hopsalot, Eleanor, and Kisha. Never in their lives had they experienced anything so scary and harmful. ‘’Kaa, you’re making a big mistake,’’ Henry scolded. ‘’Why would you want to hypnotize one of ''them?’’ ‘’Oh, relax,’’ Kaa said. ‘’It won’t hurt.’’ ‘’Yes, it will!’’ Henry answered. ‘’Henry the Penguin, you are being very insssissstent,’’ Kaa said bitterly. ‘’Well, who wants Eleanor, Hopsalot, OR Kisha to be hypnotized!?’’ Henry exclaimed. ‘’Or ALL of them, for that matter?’’ ‘’I jussst want to hypnotize one ''of them,’’ Kaa explained. ‘’No fair, Kaa!’’ Henry said. ‘’Can you JUSSST pleassse let me decide who to hypnotize?’’ Kaa replied. ‘’No!’’ Henry yelled. ‘’I sssimply do not want to hypnotize ''you,’’ ''Kaa retorted. ‘’WHAT!?’’ Henry asked, bewildered. ‘’Come on, hypnotize me! Hypnotize ''me!’’ ‘’No,’’ Kaa disagreed. ‘’It’s not like I’m asking you to get rid of Wubbzy’s kickety-kick!’’ Eleanor had the courage to come out of hiding---behind Henry---and correct him. ‘’''Kickety-kick ball!’’ ''she said with sincerity. ‘’I couldn’t help it,’’ Henry said. ‘’After I said ‘kickety-kick’, I found it very fun to say!’’ ‘’Why are you talking about Wubbzy’sss kickety-kick ball?’’ Kaa asked. ‘’Oh, kickety-kick ball. Sorry, Kaa, but I’m not letting you hypnotize ANYONE!’’ Henry shouted. ‘’I ''have ''to hypnotize sssomeone,’’ hissed Kaa. ‘’It’sss my mossst favorite thing to do!’’ ‘’GET AWAY FROM THEM, Kaa,’’ Henry ordered. ‘’Let me look! Let me look!’’ Kaa said angrily. ‘’NO WAY, AND YOU’RE NOT GOING TO HYPNOTIZE ''NEITHER HOPSALOT NOR ELEANOR ''NOR KISHA!’’ 'howled Henry. ‘’You’re sssuch a grump,’’ Kaa muttered. ‘’Jussst…let me sssee Hopsssalot, Kisssha, and Eleanor.’’ Henry didn’t argue and moved away to reveal Hopsalot and Kisha, who had also been hiding behind his back. Kaa’s eyes began to give out brilliant flashes of light…''right at Eleanor!!! Hopsalot and Kisha watched helplessly as Kaa hypnotized Eleanor. ‘’Look into my eyesss, Eleanor…’’ Kaa said. ‘’Look into my eyesss!’’ Eleanor felt her eyes spinning. ‘’You will now be under my ssspell…’’ Kaa hissed in a ghostly manner. ‘’I’m…under your spell,’’ Eleanor repeated. Kaa hypnotized Eleanor some more, and then he decided it was time for the most frightful part of all: wrapping the elephant in his coils! Well, Hopsalot and Kisha could not have been more scared. ‘’Henry!’’ Hopsalot said. ‘’Do something!’’ ‘’Let Kaa wrap her around his coils,’’ Henry replied. He wrapped his flippers around him in a defiant manner. ‘’No way!’’ Kisha cried. ‘’We can’t let Eleanor be trapped like that!’’ Hopsalot added. ‘’I don’t care,’’ was Henry’s stubborn reply. ‘’Henry, Eleanor’s in serious trouble,’’ Kisha insisted. ‘’You have to come save her!’’ ‘’Why can’t YOU do it?’’ Henry wanted to know. ‘’Because…because…’’ Hopsalot began. ‘’Never mind,’’ Henry said. ‘’But why don’t YOU do it FOR me?’’ ‘’YOU do it, Henry!’’ Hopsalot cried. ‘’Not me,’’ Henry grumbled. ‘’''COME ON, LET’S DO SOMETHING!’’ ''Hopsalot yelled desperately. ‘’Look at Kaa!’’ Henry said, pointing to Kaa. He had wrapped Eleanor around in his coils, but she didn’t seem harmed at all. ‘’He’s not hurting her…or squeezing her.’’ ‘’Eleanor’s my friend!’’ cried Kisha. ‘’Mine, too,’’ Hopsalot put in. ‘’All right, all right!’’ Henry agreed quickly. ‘’Just move aside while I go and save your cute friend Eleanor.’’ ‘’Now, you will feel the coilsss!’’ Kaa was saying. ‘’''OH, NO, YOU DON’T!’’ ''came a voice. Henry came down forcefully and rammed the surprised Kaa, causing him to release Eleanor altogether. Stunned, Kaa slithered away. ‘’I give up…it’ll probably be bessst if I jussst went off and not hurt anyone…ever again,’’ Kaa said, disappointed. Luckily, Eleanor was still alive. But she was lying on the ground, seemingly trying to get her strength back. Hopsalot and Kisha were deeply worried. They couldn’t tell if Eleanor was unconscious or weak. Even so, they ''had ''to do something quickly. ‘’Eleanor? Eleanor, wake up,’’ Hopsalot called softly. No response from Eleanor. ‘’Please wake up, Eleanor…’’ Kisha said. ‘’Mmmmm…’’ was Eleanor’s only response. ‘’You should probably leave her alone,’’ Henry said gently. Hopsalot and Kisha kindly moved aside. They waited expectantly for Eleanor to regain consciousness. Finally, Eleanor’s eyes opened. Hopsalot and Kisha were overjoyed---and so was Henry. Eleanor was equally delighted that she was still alive. ‘’Henry! You saved me!’’ Eleanor cried, giving him a hug. Henry felt a little uncomfortable. ‘’Please, it was nothing…’’ he managed to say. ‘’What happened?’’ Eleanor asked. ‘’Kaa was trying to hypnotize you!’’ Hopsalot cried. ‘’Luckily, Henry came to the rescue,’’ Kisha added. ‘’Can’t imagine that Kaa wouldn’t want to hypnotize me…’’ Henry remarkesd. ‘’Why did you want Kaa to hypnotize ''you?’’ ''Eleanor asked. ‘’Ah…well…’’ Henry stammered. ‘’No reason! The fact is, you’re alive, Eleanor! And safe, too.’’ Eleanor was so happy to be alive that she gave Hopsalot a hug, too. Hopsalot began to see hearts flying around him. ‘’D-Did you just ''hug ''me, Eleanor?’’ he stuttered. ‘’Of course!’’ Eleanor replied. ‘’I shall NEVER be harmed! After all, I’m the cutest girl in the world.’’ ‘’Pah! You’re not the only one, Eleanor,’’ Henry put in. ‘’Yeah, I’m cute, too,’’ Kisha said. ‘’Me, too,’’ agreed Hopsalot. ‘’Let’s just hope this doesn’t happen again,’’ Eleanor said. … The next day, Henry, Kisha, Eleanor, and Hopsalot went to the jungle again. But this time, they found Harry and Elsie. They were worriedly pointing to the top of the tree. ‘’Kaa is still in the jungle!’’ Elsie announced. ‘’And he’s ''still ''in a hypnotizing mood,’’ added Harry. ‘’Well! I hope he doesn’t hypnotize ''me!’’ ''said Eleanor. ‘’Or me!’’ Hopsalot replied. ‘’Or me!’’ Kisha said. Harry and Elsie looked up nervously, and then…Kaa appeared again! ‘’Sssince I already hypnotized Eleanor…’’ Kaa began. ‘’Phew!’’ sighed Eleanor. ‘’…I shall have to hypnotize either Henry, Harry, or Elsssie,’’ Kaa finished. Hopsalot and Kisha were relieved that ''they ''didn’t have to get hypnotized. ‘’Get away!’’ Harry barked. ‘’Oh, no! It’sss time I ssstart hypnotizing people again!’’ Kaa replied. ‘’You wouldn’t hypnotize me, wouldn’t you?’’ mewed Elsie sadly. ‘’Of courssse I can!’’ Kaa said. ‘’Come on, I’m going to ssstart right now!’’ ‘’Save me!’’ Elsie cried. But Kaa was already hypnotizing Elsie. ‘’''Elsssie…look into my eyesss…’’ ''said Kaa. Hopsalot quickly de-hypnotized Elsie, and sent her and Harry on their way. ‘’How did you do that!?’’ Kaa asked Hopsalot furiously. ‘’Well, I just don’t like the sight of Elsie being hypnotized!’’ Hopsalot said. ‘’Oh, great!’’ Kaa complained. ‘’Now I don’t have ANYONE to hypnotize!’’ ‘’''Hypnotize me!’’ ''Henry suggested. ‘’No,’’ Kaa replied. ‘’Come ''on…’’ ''Henry growled. Wubbzy appeared, and then Miss Jolly. ‘’Missssssssss Jolly!’’ Kaa hissed. ‘’That’sss it!’’ ‘’''Waa!’’ ''shouted Miss Jolly with fright. ‘’Wow, what’s happening?’’ Wubbzy asked. ‘’Kaa’s in the mood for hypnotizing,’’ Henry explained. ‘’As usual,’’ Hopsalot put in matter-of-factly. ‘’''Look into my eyesss…’’ ''they heard Kaa hiss. Kaa was busy hypnotizing Miss Jolly! Miss Jolly’s eyes swirled around. Then, she began acting like Zooter, zipping and speeding all over the place. ‘’What’s this!’’ cried Eleanor. ‘’Wow,’’ a bewildered Wubbzy added. ‘’Miss Jolly, be careful!’’ Henry let out. But Miss Jolly was helplessly zooming around in circles. Terrified, Kisha, Eleanor, Hopsalot, Henry, and Wubbzy climbed up the tree. Then they got on the branch and watched as Miss Jolly zipped around, becoming a blur. ‘’''HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPP!!!’’ ''she screamed with terror. ‘’I’ll have to go down and stop Miss Jolly,’’ Henry announced. ‘’Good idea!’’ Eleanor praised. ‘’No, let me do it!’’ Wubbzy insisted. ‘’Tell you what,’’ Henry replied. ‘’We’ll ''both ''do it.’’ ‘’Oh, good idea,’’ Wubbzy smiled. So Henry the Penguin and Wubbzy got down from the tree. ''Zip, zip, zip! Zoom, zoom, zoom! ''Miss Jolly’s wheels were spinning around very rapidly. ‘’We simply can’t catch her,’’ Henry cried. ‘’I know!’’ Wubbzy proclaimed. ‘’We’ll stop her with this ramp!’’ After setting up the ramp, Henry and Wubbzy watched Miss Jolly go up, up, up. Then she plummeted back down. Luckily, Miss Jolly’s wheels stopped spinning. ‘’Ugh…that is…so…tiring…’’ Miss Jolly whispered. Kisha, Eleanor, and Hopsalot came down from the tree and were surprised to see that Wubbzy’s plan worked. ‘’Not ssso fast!’’ Kaa’s voice cried. Kaa was there, and he looked angry. ‘’Henry, now I think I’m going to hypnotize ''you!’’ ''he announced. ‘’Yippee!’’ was what Henry said next. ‘’’Yippee’?’’ the others repeated. Kaa immediately started hypnotizing Henry. ‘’Okay! Now you’re taking it way too far!’’ Eleanor shouted. ‘’I’ll get him,’’ Miss Jolly replied. Miss Jolly grabbed Kaa and then threw him far, far away. Then everyone retreated. THE END Category:Pages that are too long Category:3127 Category:Stories